Canvas
Canvas is an enthusiastic Rahkshi of Chameleon with a penchant for mimicking others through the use of her powers. She is currently a member of the Fellowship of Peace. Appearance By default, Canvas' armor is pink and gold, with somewhat stocky, short proportions and bright pink eyes. However, she's rarely seen this way, and typically patterns herself after other variations or even other students. Currently, she wears the purple and blue colors of a Rahkshi of Accuracy. Personality Canvas tends to take on personality traits of those she mimics, whether consciously or subconsciously. Depending on the day, she can be short-tempered or patient, outspoken or silent. But one thing that stays constant about her is that she cares deeply for her friends after having so few for so long. She does what she can to protect them, though she holds her promise made for the Fellowship very seriously. Skills and Abilities As a Rahkshi of Chameleon, Canvas possesses the ability to perfectly blend in with shadowed terrain and mimic basic textures from her environment. Rather than the typical camouflage, she prefers to take on the colors of other students and variations, then modifying her removable spines and armor plates to fit them better. She even attempts to mimic their powers with items such as lightstone tubes for Laser Vision and authentic Lehrak slime. Canvas is intelligent and hyper-observant, easily able to recognize any student in the school and mimic their colors to the smallest detail... though she is unlikely to know their name. Relationships Canvas comes from the same Makuta as Rain and Lucid, however she knows these two very little. Melody was the first friend Canvas made, and she stays very close to her. They formed the Fellowship together. Canvas also works closely with other members of the Fellowship, including Dormirahk. Xi was a previous member of the Fellowship, but after his brother Hollow threatened her life, Canvas doesn't like him much. Bio Pre-Corpus At first, it was just watching. Canvas’ eyes eagerly followed all the coming and going from her native hatching grounds, apparently without anyone paying her any regard. Then, as time went on and she gained a level, Canvas began experimenting with the limits of her powers. Her armor could change to match many surfaces, but it could also be configured to match the many colors of Rahkshi she had watched. She wondered what it would be like to experiment with their powers, and their lives. She followed along as her siblings ventured to Corpus Rahkshi, doing her best to fit in perfectly with whoever she might be travelling alongside. If they became annoyed or she got bored, Canvas would disappear, only to reappear with new colors and “abilities,” starting the cycle all over again. The great variety of Corpus Rahkshi is almost overwhelming for a Rahkshi like her. Canvas started her exploits at Corpus Rahkshi as a Rahkshi of “Laser Vision.” While wandering the halls, she came across a distressed and lonely Melody. Attempting to cheer her, Canvas mimicked her friend Cuutuk and a passing Lehrak. Xi was also caught by the spectacle and followed the two while they discussed the assignment. Melody brought up the idea of a group formed to promote peace in the school, which Canvas and then Xi agreed to join. Fellowship of Peace Eager to find new recruits for her new friends, Canvas approached several students in the Refectory, eventually managing to annoy an angry Turahk named Orimnoc. Canvas tried to explain she only liked Orimnoc’s spiky appearance, and even tried to duplicate it to no effect. But sworn to promote peace, she instead broke a jar of Lehrak poison on Orimnoc, grabbed Melody, and ran while Xi fought with the Turahk. However, she found her way blocked by Illusive and Zilnta, who didn’t want her escaping her mistakes. But the gathering crowd intimidated Orimnoc, a sign Canvas and Melody took for their first victory. Sim and Carapace had seen the show and asked to join their group. Canvas shifted her colors to that of Kat attempting to escape notice, only managing to draw the attention of her enthusiastic brother Percy. While she took him aside to explain herself, the group came across Lucid, who also agreed with their philosophies, though she admitted the group needed a name. They eventually settled on the Fellowship of Peace. Canvas also shifted to another missing Rahkshi’s colors, Rain. Squid and Sepulchral joined their ranks as the group moved on to the Library to discuss how to attract new followers. Lucid disappeared however, hearing some call to assist Rider in his nightmares before returning to recruit him to the Fellowship as well. While they were talking, however, Xi’s blusterous brother Hollow introduced himself by tossing Xi into the air with a thunderous laugh. As he noticed who his companions were, he grew suspicious of the Fellowship’s intentions and started an argument with nearby Rahkshi. Canvas grabbed Melody and slipped out. Xi and Hollow When she was alone with Xi, Canvas confronted him about first fighting Orimnoc and then bringing his brother into their meeting, and told him he had to either get rid of his brother or leave the Fellowship. After failing at the former, he retreated to the mainland in sorrow. Canvas, realizing the personality of her current colors was to blame, ran to the Cauldron to change, returning as a lime Rahkshi of Teleportation with moving blue arrows. She began to feel guilty about yelling at Xi, but Melody told her she hadn’t seen him. In searching for Xi, Canvas came across Magnum Opus, who suggested they search for him in the Cauldron, partially to explore the place for some new paints. On the way, Canvas spotted Xi on the mainland and attempted to apologize. Xi however, in his surprise, managed to injure himself, forcing Canvas and Magum Opus to carry him back to the Infirmary, and along the way Xi passed out and injured his head. Hollow was there, and accused Canvas of injuring his brother. Despite her protests, he told her Xi had better wake up and agree with her story before sundown, or she was dead. In anger and a bit of panic, Canvas returned to the Cauldron with Magnum Opus, where she realized the very real threat Hollow might present to her. The day passed before Canvas knew it, and left her frantically sprinting back to the school and the Refectory to meet Hollow. Canvas boldly told them that either Hollow would leave their group alone, or Xi would no longer be part of it, which Hollow reluctantly agreed to with Xi’s pleading. The culmination of relief and stress wore on Canvas, and she went a bit crazy before passing out and deactivating her powers, leading Slif and Xi to carry her to the Infirmary. However, she woke up in the halls and, realizing her true colors were exposed, she shrunk into a corner in shame. She tried to explain to Xi why she had said what she did, but when he forgot the name of their friend Melody, Canvas marched off in a rage, refusing to let him into the Fellowship ever again. As she reunited with some members of the Fellowship in the Library, Canvas was dismayed to see Melody wasn’t there. Hollow, however, was and he became angry when Canvas tried to explain that she left Xi behind. When she took Hollow to where she had left Xi and could not find him there, Hollow became violent, and it was only the intervention of Draco and Vlad that saved her from his threats. She took on the brown and white colors of Palma. Investigation Dormirahk wandered by and became concerned for Canvas, prompting her to relate why she was resting in the hallway then. He liked the sound of the Fellowship and decided to join them, while also deciding to help Canvas to her dorm. However, in her muddled state, she mixed up her room number, bringing them to the dorm room of the late Rain. Dormirahk saw the body in there and, fearing the worst, confronted Canvas after she had rested in his own room. Canvas however, agreed to follow to investigate, and they came to the conclusion it was murder. But the investigation would have to wait until she checked in with Melody, who had met an old friend of hers, Cuutuk. Quickly growing jealous, Canvas left with Dormirahk to investigate further. They began in the Library to assemble what little they knew. They narrowed in on two potential witnesses, Sliver and Squid, though neither provided much useful information. Dropping a weary Dormirahk off at his room, Canvas decided to follow up on a tip from Sliver to ask the Prefects. However, she was stopped in the halls as she gained her third level. Cuutuk and Melody came by to join her on her way to the Gym and the Seventh Assignment. Trivia * Canvas' name was taken from a MOC of fellow Corpus Rahkshi player Coconut Fella. * In her dorm, Canvas has a dual-tipped pike with jagged edges, but she has never used it in play because of her promise. * Canvas is most comfortable in her own little corner of the Cauldron where she keeps parts from previous mimics. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rahkshi Category:Fellowship of Peace